A major problem with individuals who have had their hair styled in a particular manner is their inability to conserve the hairstyle when they lie down. Having had their hair done professionally, most individuals normally sleep or lie down in different awkward positions to avoid ruining their recently styled hair. As such, there is a need for a multi-function support apparatus that will enable individuals to preserve their recently styled hair while also enabling them to have a comfortable night's sleep. There is also a need a need for a multi-function support apparatus that would enable an individual to maintain a comfortable posture while sitting at a desk or lying down.